


you'll never know dear, how much i love you.

by librastraeus



Series: a dead girl revisited. [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Other, Sibling Love, Talking To Dead People, Vengeful Ghost ! Amane, amane is legit a cuter looking version, dont fuck w/ ryou i guess, of the Grudge Ghost here so like, you'll end up like the guys in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastraeus/pseuds/librastraeus
Summary: please don't take my sunshine away.***for the most part, she’s pretty chill for a spirit of a girl long dead. slightly impish, silly, took far too much pleasure in causing strangers to jump in fear as she played up the haunted ghost angle or badgered on at her brother to eat, finish his homework, clean his room.everyone has a dark side though, and hers is deadly.***guardian angel / ghost ! amane bakura does what she does best, looking after her big brother.features non graphic descriptions of death. one shot.





	you'll never know dear, how much i love you.

for the most part, she’s pretty chill for a spirit of a girl long dead. slightly impish, silly, took far too much pleasure in causing strangers to jump in fear as she played up the haunted ghost angle or badgered on at her brother to eat, finish his homework, clean his room.

everyone has a dark side though, and hers is **_deadly._**

most of her time is spent watching him. watching ryou go about his life, talk to his friends (a small boy with a gaudy pendant and a good heart, two taller boys whose names she always mixes up but they're like tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, a girl with a bright smile and caring words,) go about with his school work and sometimes, when he thinks she has drifted away to go and tease some poor unsuspecting saps, amane catches a shift in the air and the way he goes blank. like his world has become a graveyard. she hasn't brought it up in their long chats, instead waiting, watching. make a move too soon and you've given your whole game away. alas, most of her time is spent watching.

now amane watches with narrowed eyes as the thugs laugh and mock her brother. he'd been late to school, taken a turn into a supposed shortcut and the boys had smelt him in the air like fresh prey to a bunch of hyenas. they waited, and then they pounced. the ghost watched, as they had shoved, lain punches and then sneered when he had managed to wriggle away, break free and make a run for it. her anger reflexive, it burned hot and electric through her. lay a hand on her brother, and as far as she was concerned, you had lain forfeit to any right to live you once had. so she waits, anger always a low thrum in the back of her mind but amane plays up a smile, a song and dance for her big brother as he goes through his day, hiding his bruises with a smile. her sweet ryou, always too kind and soft for such a cruel world. amane didn’t know why she stayed on this earth after she’d passed so cruelly, but becoming a guardian angel to her brother wasn’t the worst fate she could’ve picked for herself. ryou goes through his day as normally as he can, but amane simmers, a fitful rage burning quietly away just under the saccharine surface she put on.

the school day ends and when they return to a cold apartment, the lights are flicked on and they talk long into the night as he works on more intricate details for his game. he was so imaginative, spinning worlds and lives with a barely tamed tongue, whereas amane couldn't even sit still long enough to make it through a children's book. dutifully, she smiles and laughs and has a suggestion of her own every once in a while until eventually ryou gives into sleep, and amane puts her own wicked game put into play.

they weren’t so hard to find, scuttling like rats in a darkened alley that stank of piss and smoke and drugs. they laugh raucously, shoving, swearing and smoking – even without a mortal body, she feels disgusted to be around them, feels her non existent skin crawl. the air around her shifts, feels static for a moment and almost like the air of the mortal word around her chokes, presses, oppressively heavy. she doesn't belong here, but her plan needs to her appear there. when hungry eyes settle on the teen, russet eyes go wide in a mockery of fear, and she turns, running. their catcalls and wicked tongues call after her, until they chase her into the intricate labyrinth of alleys that plague the city of domino. the slap of their feet against the wet ground cue the start of her game.

the first one was the easiest to pick off, he didn’t look like he had a brain cell to his name between those big ears of his. when he turns the corner of a dead end alleyway to see nothing but darkness, rain pattering heavy around him, the primal part of his pathetic brain strikes a well deserved fear into his heart. the darkness was a terrible thing to be afraid of, with all the monsters that lurk inside of its depths. the tap tap tap of her feet against the puddles on the ground and the last thing he see’s before his screams echo domino’s underbelly and blood runs with the gutter water, are wide russet eyes and a echoing laugh of a girl long dead. the second boy is so deliciously scared when she traps him in his own dead ends, the screams of his friend finding his ears, bouncing off of dreary grey walls. a boy with garish tattoos, he tries desperately to spark his lighter, try to bring some light into the unsettling darkness he had found himself in. when he finally does, the silhouette of a terrifying smile and blood spattered hands are all he can see before his world goes dark, permanently. he doesn’t even get the chance to scream, but his pale features are twisted in fear, as amane leaves him in the gutter among the rats. two down, one more to go.

the last one, he put up a fight. good, it made the game more enjoyable. he'd kept on running long after the screams of his first friend stopped, and didn't even bother shouting or looking for the other. instead he had found himself constantly coming face to face with a menagerie of dead ends with high dreary grey walls at every end. truly trapped like a rat. frightened and out of his mind, the leader of the thugs only gets more wound up with her echoing laughter, yelling for ‘the bitch to come out and get what’s coming to her.’ her smile only widens at his vulgar words. he could act tough all he liked, but she could smell his fear, see it in the way his eyes bulged and fists flexed. when she shows up out of the shadows, he lunges for her. such a brutal, mindless rat. the snap of his arm breaking echoes in the air and he falls to the ground, cradling the broken limb as he howls out curses and insults. the spirit stands over him, gaze unimpressed and dark. she would’ve made it quick like her others, he was afraid, hurting and alone just like the other two. then she remembers his goading, his orders, that had led to them even daring to touch her beloved brother and amane’s anger returns, burning furious throughout her body. lips curl in a snarl, and the boy's face goes white, drains of all colour as she advances. all that can be heard in that alleyway was the cracking of bones and desperate pleas, bone chilling screams. eventually, silence fell.

ryou was still sleeping when she returned. curled up in his bed, homework half done under pieces of paper with scrawled notes for his game scattered on the desk. a fond edge to the smile that tugs at her lips, and amane only shakes her head – she could let him off this once. hovering by his bedside for a moment, amane stares before leaning down, pressing a kiss to her brother’s forehead, little more than what could feel like a slight breeze. she didn’t know why she was still on this earth, but if she was to stay, staying with her brother is where she wanted to be. 

right here, by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of a series of one shots that feature my own conceptualization of what amane bakura could've been. i'm a sucker for extremely minor characters and i need to put them somewhere so i don't clog up my rp account lmfao.
> 
> this oneshot's meant to be an interesting parallel on the relationship of y!bakura & ryou. both amane and y!bakura can be pretty vicious and disturbing entities, but where it differs in this au is that amane's murderous actions come from a misguided place of love and protectiveness for her brother. i'll probably end up writing something about y!bakura & amane facing off as the respective devil and angel on ryou's shoulder. someone get that poor boy a damn exorcist.
> 
> this was originally written on my rp tumblr, and i've taken this opportunity to rewrite some bits and expand.  
> inspired by the phantom's cover of _you are my sunshine._
> 
> please leave a comment & enjoy the story. c:


End file.
